A Wing and a Prayer
by OzZMaN
Summary: Cloud is still traumatized over the death of Aeris. Can he find a way to expel his guilt and move on, or will he resort to desperate measures?
1. Desperation

A Wing and a Prayer

An original work of FF7 fanfiction by Ry (OzZMaN)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Your mind tricked you to feel the pain, of someone close to you leaving the 

game….of life.So here it is, another chance.Wide awake, you face the day,

your dream is over……or has it just begun?"

_Silent Lucidity_,Queensrÿche

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

# Chapter 1

I sat there in that lonely place feeling guilty, as I had done so well since that dreadful night.A million curses be set upon my soul for letting an angel die.She was perfect in every way; a true blessing to humanity.

Aeris.

Over and over again her name echoed in my mind like a recurring nightmare, or was it a dream?Indeed her presence here on this forsaken Planet was a dream come true for all who knew her, especially myself.But the nightmare didn't begin for me until her innocence and radiance was destroyed at the hands of a possessed murderer.No, destroyed at the hands of her would-be protector, her pathetic excuse for a 'knight in shining armor.'Yeah, right.Who the hell am I kidding?I guess I fooled her, because she trusted me with her life, and now she is dead because of her faulty investment.I failed as her bodyguard, thus she was killed – by me, not Sephiroth.Now I am doomed to live the rest of my life in this bleak isolation, this curse.The future here holds nothing for me.I do not look to the future for hope, nor comfort, but instead for despair, for that is all I have to keep me going.These feelings have been bestowed upon me by my own tortured soul, and not of anyone else.It is only I that chooses not to give up feeling guilty for what happened and getting on with my life.No one else is making this decision but poor, hapless old me.I now seem to understand why Vincent is the way he is all the time.I'm turning into him. 

"Aeris, if I could have one more moment to see your face, to hold you, to tell you everything, how much I loved you Aeris, and how sorry I am, oh God how sorry I am…."

I didn't think I had spoken aloud when I heard a familiar voice from behind me.

"You okay man?" urged Cid, with a somewhat concerned look on his usually gruff face."You were talkin' to yourself or something."

I spun around on the barstool and one look upon my empty void of an expression was enough to answer his question.

"Okay that was a dumb question, so I'm just gonna slip out of here and head on back to the inn, man."

Before I had the chance to reply he was already heading the other way.He stopped and turned back to look at me again and said, "Oh, and Cloud, try to stop thinking about it, kid.We all miss her sure, but it wasn't your fault, and no one in this group holds any blame on you."

With his little comment which somewhat annoyed me he walked out the door and into the street."I've been that way before, and I'm not going back there."I was, of course, referring to Tifa's house, the new one she had built for herself, Barret, and Marlene in Kalm.Everyone in AVALANCE, or more recently the members of the former terrorist group AVALANCE, wanted me to go and live with her.She made her feelings for me so obvious now that I really never figured out why she didn't just scream them to my face one day.Yes, I know she loves me.Yes, I know she has for a long time, but ever since Aeris had come into my life, I found loving anyone but her to be impossible.I love Tifa a great deal, just not in the way that she wants me to, which both disappoints and hurts her tremendously.But then again, she also doesn't have to live with something as bad as I have to on her conscience, either.She's better off without me; I would only bring pain and misery to her life.She should move on.

_What is this horrible pain I continue to feel?_

_ _

I have never been in love before, and I never truly understood the ways in which love works until I met Aeris.I had never even cried in my entire life, not even shed so much as a tear over anything, until that cold day when I saw my beloved impaled by that monster's eight-foot long destroyer of souls.It took me a long while before the events unfolding in front of me to sink in, even though they all happened in the span of only a few seconds.It was the shock, the horror, and the realization that Aeris was dying in front of me, no not dying, _dead_, in a single instant.I heard Sephiroth's voice in the background, but it was like a distant thunder in my mind; simply hearing it but not understanding it.All I understood at that moment was that my first, and probably only love was gone, forever, never to come back.Never to laugh, cry, get angry or jealous, never to sing that sweet melody of a voice she had, nothing for me to live for again.I lost all of this because of my mistake, a mistake I would spend the rest of my life paying for.This mistake, this failure, unlike many, wouldn't be paid for with prison time, or physical beatings, or other punishments which one would likely to receive for doing wrong.No, this mistake will be paid for with mental anguish, with a searing fire in my heart and in my soul, and on my conscience for as long as I shall live.I would gladly have given my life and everything I could possibly give for Aeris to live again, that is if my tortured and miserable soul would be worthy for the Planet's taking back.

All I know at this point in time is Aeris, and as far as I'm concerned, all I will ever know is Aeris, and all I will ever think about in the many days to come is Aeris.Why should I sit here for the rest of my life paying for my sin by wallowing in my own self-angst, when I could instead try to do _something_ about it, if anything? 

All these thoughts are crossing my mind as I sit here at his empty little bar drinking the night away, trying to bury my feelings under an alcoholic haze, which is only seeming to make things worse.I've got to get out of here…..

I threw down a wad of gil on the bar and stumbled off the stool towards the door when it suddenly hit me.

All the nights I have dreamed of seeing Aeris again, of possibly resurrecting her, but then putting myself down saying "Cloud, you really are a sick person who needs emotional help, you know in all your logic that there is no way it could be done…."But could it?Is it at all possible to bring back the one and only thing which completed my life?

"You're being selfish again, Cloud, the Planet would never allow you to do such a thing without a legitimate reason, and not for your own self indulgences or simple desires to be with her again…."

_Desires_ was a serious understatement.More like _craving _or _propensity_ would be even minimally sufficient to describe what I am feeling.But the Planet doesn't care about my wishes, even though I saved its ass from its would-be killer.

My emotions already overpowering my rational thought, I hopped on my gold chocobo I had tied up outside and headed for the Forgotten Capital.

"Aeris, I have to know if it can be done.Please, hear my voice calling to you now, wherever you are within the Planet.Meet me there, at the Forgotten Capital, Aeris, please, if you can, just once more……"

----------------------------------------------------------

Deep within the recesses of the Lifestream, Aeris' eyes fluttered open upon hearing Cloud's desperate prayer.

"I will see you soon, Cloud……"


	2. Worry

A Wing and a Prayer

An original work of FF7 fanfiction by Ry (OzZMaN)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Every man dies.Not every man really lives."

William Wallace, _Braveheart_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

# Chapter 2

"Poor Cloud, he's really a wreck," muttered Cid to himself as he entered the inn.

"I thought you were out for a drink,"Barret shouted upon hearing Cid's reentry.

"Changed my mind.I kinda lost the will to even drink after seeing Cloud buried in his own world at the bar.How long has he been like this man?"

Barret shook his head at Cid's words."What planet are you from Cid?He's been like dat since she died.No one even knows if he's ever gonna be normal again.For all we know he might just wither up and fall of the face of the earth."

"You don't think we should try and help him?I mean he did do a lot for us, you know saving the planet and all."

"Listen man.The only person that can help him right now is the very same person who you saw sitting there at that bar.Himself.Ain't nobody gonna be able to do anything for him, because he's not gonna even listen to what they have to say."

"If you say so.I'm turnin' in, goodnight."

Barret made a grunting sound which Cid took as a "goodnight to you" as he continued cleaning his gun-arm.Barret was once again left to his thoughts, which at this point had reverted to Cloud.He wondered what Cloud was trying to accomplish by pining away over something he couldn't have done anything about.Hell, he'd half missed the little spiky headed jerk barking orders around like he used to.

_Cloud has to crawl out of that hole he's in someday, right?_Barret beat his fist on the ground, angry at Cloud for being both selfish and inconsiderate.

"Damn his spiky butt for doin' this.He knows each 'n' every one of us would take him back in, but he just wants to turn his back on us," he managed to say aloud.

Which Tifa heard.

"Barret?" she managed to squeak.

Startled at her voice and her intrusion, Barret quickly went back to cleaning his gun."Tifa?Oh, hey, yeah I was just cleanin' the old bits an' pieces, ya know."

Tifa sighed and took a seat next to him on the couch.There was a cold silence for a moment, and Tifa pondered.Something was lingering, in the air, which she no doubt sensed.That lingering was more or less her conscience calling out for her to stop loving Cloud, that he doesn't appreciate nor return anything you do for him, but her heart was telling her to wait.She finally managed to break the quiet.

"I'm really worried about Cloud, Barret.It's been almost two years since Aeris died, and not a single second since then have I seen Cloud so much as smile.He used to always smile, especially when he was with her.I just don't know what to do…."

"Forget about it," interrupted Barret."Stop worryin' over him like you're his mom or somethin', because he obviously doesn't give a damn about you or anyone else but her, so if I was you I would get over him and find someone else."

His words stung Tifa's heart, but deep down, as much as she wanted not to believe it, she knew he was right.She knew Cloud didn't love her, that he loved Aeris, and will continue to love Aeris over her, even though she's no longer living.It put Tifa in her place as far as she was concerned, right smack at the bottom of hell, or thus she was feeling.

_Cloud has chosen me over a dead girl, that means I am nothing to him, but nonetheless I'm going to go check on him because I'm foolish as hell and still thinking there is a prayer of a chance he might actually come back to me.__Cloud is going to die someday, never actually knowing how much I loved him, and he is going to deeply regret what he is doing to himself now, and to me, and for some reason I still love him unconditionally, despite the fact that he has almost totally shut me out.I would live my life for him, and he needs someone to live for as well, but he will not live for anyone but her, if you can even call the state he is in living.Not even me, even though I am right here in front of him, willing to give everything I have for him to come back to me.Cloud, you just don't understand, if only I could tell you everything…._

_ _

Tifa suddenly jumped from the couch and barged out the door, her emotions having gotten the better of her once again.Barret, startled, looked up only to see the door slamming shut and a confused and upset Tifa storming out into the street.He shook his head.

"Poor Tifa, why don't you wake up girl?He's not even worth it anymore.Cloud, you poor bastard.You've done a good job of really hurting someone who loves you.Good job asshole…"

Notes:_So, how do you like the fic so far?I'm not overly enthusiastic about this chapter, but I have some pretty good ideas for the chapters to come.I've also switched to writing in first person with Cloud, whenever he's around, and when he's not, I put it in third person like this chapter.I know most of you are thinking this is probably just another hopeless Aeris resurrection fic, but believe me, its gonna be a lot more than just that. Any ideas you have, comments, suggestions, send 'em in.I'd love to hear from you, and I always welcome encouragement and ideas.Email at [ozzman547@aol.com][1].Thanks for reading and next chapters to be out soon!_

_ _

_Signed Ry……_

   [1]: mailto:ozzman547@aol.com



	3. Reunion

A Wing and a Prayer

An original work of FF7 fanfiction by Ry (OzZMaN)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Some people come into our lives and quickly go.Some stay for a while 

and leave footprints on our hearts, and we are never, ever the same."

--Anonymous

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

# Chapter 3

The icy wind of the northern continent stung my face.Betsy, my gold chocobo was hauling ass as fast as I could coax her to go.At this rate I'd end up killing the poor bird before we got halfway there.Something inside me, a voice or a presence of sorts was urging me to go faster.I couldn't explain exactly what it was, either, just a low, monotone hum telling me to head to the Forgotten Capital and to get there fast.Aeris perhaps?Her lifeforce speaking to me?Probably just my conscience, my obsession over her, my love's echoes.Or my own mind, going slowly but surely insane.How could I not be more than just "obsessed with her?"She totally changed my life, my attitude towards almost everything, my coldness inside.She taught me to live, and more importantly, how to _love. _Yes, she did teach me to love, little to her knowledge that it was her I had fallen in love with.My first true love, and I hadn't even been able to tell her how I felt before she was torn away from me and pulled into the next plane of existence.And I had the perfect chance to tell her my feelings for her on our date at the Gold Saucer, but of course I lacked the courage.Another stupid mistake among many which I've made over her.She never got to know how I felt about her, how much she meant to me before it was all over.That's alright Aeris, because you're gonna know one way or another.I'm going to find a way to give you life again, to give back to you what was so brutally and unrightfully taken away from you.You will live again Aeris, or I will die, because my life is nothing without you.If only you could see how wrecked I am without you…..

My thoughts were interrupted by what sounded like a clap of thunder.Or an explosion.Whatever it was, it was powerful enough to knock me off of my bird and send Betsy flying on a fit of fear, warking at everything in site.When I finally sat up and tried to get a grasp on what exactly had just happened, what occurred next hit me like an Ultima spell to the chest.I looked around and found that I was no longer riding peacefully on the plains of the northern continent, only a few miles south of Bone Village, but instead I was deep beneath the surface of the sea, in none other than the City of the Ancients._Another dream? _I thought, many of which I had of this place.Nightmares, more realistically to describe what they were to me.No, this was quite real, as I was standing fast on the first step leading up to the altar where my life had ended with the death of another.Images bombarded my mind, a black-caped monster descending from above, a beautiful, innocent creature praying peacefully, a sword, a sword seven feet long forged from the fires of hell and evil, that awful blade tearing through her dress……

I shook my head trying to rid my head of such horrid memories, instead taking in the breathtaking marvel that was the Ancient City.The entire place was bathed in a Holy light, which helped to stress some of the very exquisite and technologically advanced features of the city.The smooth surface of the marble, shining peacefully in a delicate glow.The light from above, which supposedly was the very heart of the Planet shining the light of Holy, letting all who come here know that this is a sacred and special place.Probably the Planet's presence here has contributed to the perfect preservation of this three-thousand year old relic.The beauty and serenity of the secret city was incredible, and my being engorged in its splendor caused me to not notice a faint light beginning to grow around the altar.When I finally turned in that direction, the light had begun to swirl rapidly around a center of disturbed air, it seemed like.Brighter and brighter it burned, until when it seemed unbearable to look at, a sudden burst of energy leapt from within it, knocking me off my feet.When I came to, a low, continuous hum began to sound.The same sound we had heard from deep within the crater before battling with Sephiroth.The cry of the Planet.Upon standing up and turning to face the unknown, I found that the light had been replaced by a swirling mass of energy.The inner part of it looked like a boiling mass of space mixed with blackness and the stars._Outer space? _I thought.The outer part of the circle was a rapidly rotating sphere of energy, with a powerful aura around it.As I curiously approached what I had never seen before and could not readily identify, a booming sound of thunder came out of the center.I stepped back cautiously, and the next thing that came from within it was another clap of thunder, mixed with what sounded like a voice.I was becoming both alarmed and confused as it rumbled again.The next noise it made, however, was very distinct.

"THY HOLY PRESENCE OF THE PLANET'S WILL AND FATHER TIME ARE UPON YOU.STATE THY PURPOSE."

The energy in the voice was evident, and startled me greatly, that this entity speaking to me was indeed the Planet itself.Father time I guessed was time itself together with the Planet's consciousness.

"I am Cloud Strife of AVALANCHE.I come here seeking a way to------"

"I KNOW WHY YOU HAVE COME HERE, CLOUD STRIFE.YOU MOURN OVER THE LAST CETRA WHO SACRIFICED HER MORTAL BODY FOR THE SAKE OF THIS WORLD.YOUR GROUP AND THYSELF ARE COMMENDED FOR THY SELFLESS ACTIONS TO SAVE MY EXISTENCE FROM OBLITERATION."

"Thank you, and it is my honor to continue to serve and protect the Planet upon which we are able to live."

I really didn't know what to say, for apparently this consciousness knew everything about me, including all about this crazy attempt to bring Aeris back.My heart began beating rapidly with fear and excitement as my hopes soon began to rise at the thought of seeing Aeris again.

"MYSELF AND TIME WISH TO GRANT YOU ONE WISH FOR SAVING THIS WORLD AND EVERYONE ON IT.SEEING HOW THOU HAVE MADE UP THOUST MIND ALREADY, WE SHALL GIVE IT TO YOU.YOU WILL SEE YOUR LOVE AGAIN."

That did it for me.They knew all I wanted back was Aeris, and they were prepared to give it to me._Planet itself_ was prepared to resurrect a being which had died to save it.Most of me wanted to cry out in joy and leap for the sky, but the other part said to restrain myself in the presence of the Planet's voice.I was beginning to form words of thanks when I was cut off before any sounds escaped my lips.

"ARE YOU PREPARED TO SACRIFICE EVERYTHING YOU CARE FOR NOW FOR THE SAKE OF THIS CETRA THOUST SEEK?"

Those words sent chills down my spine.Now the Planet was asking me to choose between everything I know of now, all that I care about, and Aeris alone.That meant giving up all my friends, giving up Tifa, my home, my way of life, everything.I couldn't let it all go that easy, but then again, I started jumping to conclusions.Planet didn't say I had to give it all up, just that I was prepared to.And at this point, I was desperate enough to where I simply didn't care about anything but Aeris.All I knew was Aeris, all I ever hoped for was to see her again, to hold her, and redeem myself as her bodyguard and never let her come to any harm, until the day I die.Even in death I would vow to keep her safe.I was being extremely selfish, putting her over everything and everyone who cared about me now.I could always turn to Tifa; there's no doubt she wouldn't welcome me with open arms.But it was my driving curiosity, love, and determination which fueled my will to be with the only person I ever loved, who was so wrongfully taken away from me.

"I am prepared to sacrifice anything you wish for me to be with my love again, Planet.I am a complete wreck without her, I can't even think straight, I drink all the time, and I don't speak.All I wish is for her to be given her life back, so I can spend the rest of mine loving and protecting her with all my strength and spirit."

"THEN, LET IT BE DONE AT HER WILL.BUT THOU MUST SWEAR IT THAT YOU WILL SPEND YOUR LIFE PROTECTING HER.SWEAR IT TO HER, CLOUD STRIFE….."

_At her will?_ I thought, but I barely managed to think beyond that before a bright green light shot forth from the swirling mass of energy and quickly enveloped my surroundings, including myself.I soon realized that I was in the Lifestream, deep within the core of the Planet.The ever present numbing sensation of the powers of the Ancients and the Planet poking at your soul, along with the ability to breath under the viscous liquid as you would above ground was enough to convince me of this highly familiar place, which had nearly killed me not long ago.

_Why has the Planet tossed me in this?If I don't make it to the surface soon, I'll die of Mako poisoning._I swam around aimlessly, not knowing which direction to turn or to head for.It was a pale, fluorescent green everywhere I looked, seemingly endless in vastness.The sensation of floating in an empty space with nothing on all sides of me triggered my fear and confusion.Until I saw her.

Not more than a few yards away, walking out from the green mist was the angel I'd pined over for so long.My feet slowly came down from the void in which I was floating and onto what seemed like a solid surface, yet totally surrounded in the pale green glow of the lifestream.She walked towards me, arms outstretched.I stood there motionless, begging in my mind over and over to not let this be a dream.It was real.The smell of her hair, her perfectly formed features, and her wonderful emerald eyes were what told me this was not the continued unraveling of my tortured spirit.Then she spoke her sweet song to me.

"Hi Cloud."I could see the tears brimming in her eyes.

I couldn't believe it, she was here with me, my lost love, my life.I rushed forward and swept her body up in a huge embrace.And for the second time in my life, I cried.Only I cried tears of overwhelming joy, not extreme sorrow.This was real.She was with me.And we would be together until the end of time.Everything was perfect.If I had only known of the events to come…..


	4. Revelations

A Wing and a Prayer

An original work of FF7 fanfiction by Ry (OzZMaN)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Death does not concern us, because as long as we exist, death is not 

here.And when it does come, we no longer exist."

--Epicurus

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

# Chapter 4

My feelings were exploding within me.My thoughts were running in circles.Aeris was truly here, I could feel her around me, in my arms.We finally ended our embrace, and I looked upon her angelic face.She was crying softly, but the tears only made her glowing eyes sparkle more, and her beautiful smile was plastered to her visage.

"I've missed you so much Cloud, you don't know how happy I am to finally see you again."

"No, Aeris, if you could only feel what I'm feeling right now, you would know how happy I am to see you.My life has been incomplete without you."

Aeris looked down for a moment.The look on her face turned somewhat grim at my words.I immediately noticed it and it puzzled me, why she wouldn't be a little more enthusiastic to see me.

"Cloud, I have watched you day in and day out torture yourself over me.It wasn't your fault that I died, Cloud, you didn't fail me, you helped to save this world.If I hadn't done what I did, Sephiroth and Meteor would've won, and everything you care about, including yourself, would be dead.The point is, Cloud, that I can't stand watching you do this to yourself.It tears me apart inside, even here in the Lifestream, when I see you seclude yourself from the rest of humanity, wasting away because I'm no longer on this Planet."

"Aeris, you don't understand.You left too quickly, it was all so sudden to me, I didn't know what to make of it all, my feelings, what you felt, it left me confused and disheveled.Aeris, I.."

I had to tell her how I felt, and maybe if she knew, she would accept what I'm trying to do now.Give her life once again.

"What is it Cloud?You know you can't stay here, it'll kill you, and I'm no longer alive, I just want you to please accept my death and move on, because I can't take it any longer having to see your spirit in agony."

"Aeris, I've come to bring you back."

Her eyes grew wide with shock as she took a step away from me.She was obviously both surprised and upset at my intentions, thinking that I'm willing to undo everything we ever fought for by reversing her destiny.

"Cloud, I am dead.I can't be brought back,Planet wouldn't allow it, and even if I could, why do you want to?Give me a good reason why you would go through all this just to bring me back.Many others have died as a result of Sephiroth, so why can't they be brought back too?I'm much too insignificant, Cloud, compared to the hundreds of others that died."

She wanted a reason.It was time to tell her the real reason I was here, and why I must not leave without her by my side.And yes, Planet _will_ allow this.

"I love you Aeris, ever since I laid eyes on you.That's my reason, and none other.I didn't even know what love was until I met you; it was something you taught me.You are so caring about everyone, Aeris, and it moved me in a way that I've never been moved before.I didn't know how to respond to these intense feelings I felt when I was near you, and I also didn't know how to express them.When we went on that date at the Gold Saucer, you can't imagine how much I wanted to tell you, which is even more of a reason why I can't forgive myself for letting you die, because I never got a chance to tell you how I felt.Well now I'm telling you, Aeris.You are so perfect, and beautiful; you are an angel on this earth, Aeris, and I can't live without you.I don't care about anything but you, and I won't let this opportunity of my life slip away as I did you.Please come back with me, I am nothing without you."

All of it hit her at once, and her reaction wasn't easily figured out at first.Fresh tears had begun to brim in her aqua green eyes, and the look on her face changed from sorrow to pure joy.

"I had no idea you felt for me that strongly, Cloud,"she whispered."I don't know what to say…"

"Say you feel the same way, Aeris."God, please don't let her reject this, I won't be able to handle it…

"I……I love you too, Cloud."

My heart skipped a beat upon hearing the words I had for so long wanted to hear.I walked over to her and held her divine face in my hands.She was smiling.Just like when Sephiroth had murdered her.She was smiling to the end, but now she was real, soon to be fully living again, I could touch her, feel her.I leaned down and kissed her, a chill running through my spine as I did.Part of my spirit I think left my body that moment, and entered hers, as did hers for mine.All time seemed to stand still at that moment, and all that mattered was us.

Aeris wrapped her arms around my neck, and pulled me closer.__

_ _

_Cloud loves me,_she thought.

We ended our embrace and gazed into each others eyes, illuminated by the glow of the Lifestream. 

"Come with me, Aeris.I'll never leave your side again."

"Okay,"she replied almost inaudibly.

As she spoke, her voice faded off into an echo, and a brilliant white light grew around us, then enveloped us as I lost consciousness.

_What's happening? _I thought.

Then darkness.

------------------------------------------------------- 

Tifa paced back and forth inside her home.She'd gone to the bar, he wasn't there, he wasn't at his house, where else could he be?She was starting to get really worried, why would he leave and not tell anyone?Suddenly there was a knock on her door.

"Who is it?" she called out.

"It's Red."

"Oh, come in, it's unlocked."

"I can't open doors, Tifa."

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry."She giggled a bit as a mental image appeared of Red trying to open a door with a fingerless paw.

Tifa got up and opened the door to find a rather grim and worried expression on the firey beast's face. 

Immediately she sensed something awry. 

"What is it?" Tifa asked.

"Something strange is happening to the Planet."

Those words sent shivers of fear and confusion through Tifa's frail body.She couldn't find Cloud, and now she had Red showing up at her door saying something is wrong with the Planet.

"What do you mean?" she asked fervently.

"I've been studying the equilibrium of the flow of the Lifestream up in Grandfather's observatory for some time now, and someone or something has severely interrupted that flow.The results of this could be disastrous to everyone living on this world."

"How has someone interrupted the flow of the Lifestream? How is that even possible?"The concern was now evident on Tifa's expression.

"The Lifestream acts as the blood of the Planet, with Holy at the heart.As you know, the Lifestream is made up purely of the spirit energies of every living thing that has died and returned to the Planet.The normal cycle of the Lifestream includes somethingbeing born, living its life, then dying, and its spirit energy returning to the Planet.Then, that energy becomes part of a huge collective of spirit energy, Lifestream that is, coursing through the veins of the Planet, keeping everything in balance.The spirit energy of a deceased human, plant, or animal eventually will become the life force of a new being, born somewhere on the Planet at a predestined point in the future.Thus, someone's spirit energy perpetuates itself, always existing from one life form to the next, and then returning to the Planet."

"So when something dies, it returns to the Planet and roams the Lifestream for a while, then eventually is used in the creation of another living being?"

"Exactly, but sometimes it will roam the Lifestream for thousands of years before being used naturally by the Planet to give life to a new being.When that happens, if it was a human being, their consciousness is lost, and they gain a new one when their spirit energy is used to create another life form.However, when someone or something already living on this Planet forcefully extracts a deceased person's spirit energy, it throws the natural process of the Lifestream off balance.This will lead to a chain reaction ending with the Lifestream basically self-destructing because of its inability to perpetuate itself as a result of that one spirit energy which was pulled from it.In simpler terms, someone here on this world is trying to resurrect a deceased person or persons, and by doing so is destroying the harmony of the Planet."

Those last words cut Tifa like a hot knife through butter.It hit her like a ton of bricks at once.She knew what was going on, she knew exactly who was doing this and why.Cloud.Cloud was trying to resurrect Aeris, and was obviously succeeding at bringing one life back, but at the expense of all others.Tifa was overwhelmed by why Cloud would do this, why he would sacrifice everything he knew simply because he was in love._But then again, love can be a very powerful thing, capable of destroying worlds or bringing all things together_, she thought.It still didn't justify it.She had to do something.

"Oh God, it's Cloud, isn't it?You know it is him, don't you Red?"

"Yes, I fear that it is our friend and companion, Cloud, who is the culprit.He probably has no idea what he is doing, or even cares.He is blinded by his love for Aeris, and obviously did not think of the consequences of reversing the destiny which the Planet had decided for her.Much worse, if he has already succeeded, then there is no way to reverse it.And I'm afraid this is true, or else I wouldn't have noticed the disturbance in the Lifestream."

"We have to find Cloud, Red.I have a pretty good idea of where he is." 

With that, Tifa didn't even give Red a chance to speak before grabbing her gear and barging out the door.

"Tifa, wait! You can't go alone!"Red shouted out to her, but she was already out of earshot.He turned and ran back to Cosmo Canyon as fast as he could sprint.

Alright, this one has turned out to be a lot longer than I anticipated, so I'm thinking at this point that I'll wrap this one up within the next 2 or so chapters.So, how do you like the events unfolding?Seems as though our selfish little Cloud is gonna get more than he bargained for, or was it all simply a test? Find out in the upcoming chapters!Till then, peace.

_ _

_Signed Ry….._


	5. Confusion

A Wing and a Prayer

An original work of FF7 fanfiction by Ry (OzZMaN)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Time is not important, only life is important."

--_The Fifth Element_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

# Chapter 5

Slowly, my consciousness returned, along with my blurred vision and an intense headache.My body felt as if it had been set on fire from within, then frozen solid again in the coldest liquid.A sensation one would have to experience in order to fully understand, that is, the effects of the Lifestream on a living being.I was cold, and wet for that matter, which I discovered soon after.I scanned the environment in which I awoke, only to find I had somehow washed up on the banks of the very same lake where I had buried Aeris.The shell house was only a few yards in front of me, a place which will live on in my memory forever, a place all too familiar.But now that Aeris was alive again….

_Aeris_, where was Aeris?

Oh God, please tell me she made it back with me.

My heart and my mind became overloaded with panic and fear that my love hadn't returned with me somehow, until I saw her lying on the grass several feet behind me.The blood that had drained from my face seemed to return immediately upon seeing the angel for whom I lived my life for.Even the grass upon which her delicate frame lay seemed to have become greener, relishing in the light of life emitting from her perfect form.

I walked over to her and took her still body in my arms.

"Aeris," I whispered softly into her ear.I nuzzled her cheek with my nose until I heard a soft whimper escape her lips, which soon formed a faint smile at my touch.Slowly, her eyes opened and locked with mine.

"Cloud," she said gently.Her hand rose up and caressed my cheek which sent shivers of joy and love flowing throughout my body.

"I'm here, my love.I will never leave your side again.I'll always be here for you, I promise."

My words caused her to blush lightly, but she smiled radiantly nonetheless.Her expression was that of pure mirth, and her face shown brighter than I had ever seen.

"Do you really love me Cloud?" she asked.

"With all my heart and soul.What I feel for you is totally indescribable, Aeris.I want to spend the rest of my life with you.There isn't a doubt in my mind about my feelings for you."

She smiled as I leaned over and kissed her. She caressed the back of my neck and pulled me closer to her._Thank you Planet, I owe you my life for this, _I thought.

We ended our embrace and she managed to stand up on visibly shaky legs.I helped her up with the utmost care.

"Let's go home and get out of these wet clothes.I'm chilled to the bone," she stated.

"Yeah, we should do that, but there's a problem.My chocobo went running scared when I saw that light on the way up here along with that loud crash.We don't have a way to get back---"

"What light?" she interrupted.

"You don't know?That's how I was brought to you, Aeris.I actually spoke to the Planet's consciousness at the Forgotten Capital, and that's where I was informed I had permission to bring you back, only if I truly wanted it more than anything else.The light I saw must've been a portal that took me from the southern plains of the northern continent directly to the Forgotten Capital."

As I spoke, I managed to notice the light and color drain out of Aeris' face.Her face wore an expression of fear and uncertainty.But worst of all, I could tell that she knew everything I was saying to her, as if she was expecting it.

"What's wrong, Aeris?Isn't this what you wanted?"I asked worriedly.

"Yes, Cloud, this is what I wanted."She was almost to the point of tears I noticed. 

"But it isn't possible.You say you spoke to the consciousness of the Planet, but that is impossible for any single being, human or not, to do.No one can see the Planet's mind, but only hear it in the form of cries and moans.You can only really hear this if you are a Cetra, and even I don't know how to understand it.To understand the Planet's thoughts you must be a full-blooded Cetra with infinite knowledge about Holy and about the Lifestream.What you saw was a vision instilled in you by the will of the Planet.You physically submerged yourself into the Lifestream to retrieve me while you were having this vision, but only didn't realize it."

Looking upon her face as she told me this, I could see her tears now brimming along with her distraught expression.I knew something wasn't right about this, and it was beginning to worry me.Whatever it was, I wasn't about to lose Aeris again; to do so would completely demolish me, both in body and in mind.

"So, what are you saying Aeris?That this is a dream right now, or I somehow had a dream that I spoke to the Planet which told me I could bring you back?"

"No, this isn't a dream right now, Cloud.You didn't dream, it was a vision. A very powerful one, but the problem is…"

She lowered her head and whispered something inaudibly.

"What?What is the problem Aeris?"

"I can't stay here," she said, still looking down.

"What are you talking about?No, I won't believe it.It's impossible, not after what I've been through, Aeris.I can't bear to lose you again.No one is taking you away from me again, I won't—"

"Cloud, you don't understand!By doing this you'll kill everyone, this whole Planet," she shouted, now crying loudly.

Before I could react, she turned and ran.Instinctively I ran after her shouting for her to stop.

"Aeris, wait, don't leave me!I still don't understand!"

I finally caught up to her and wrestled her to the ground as she fought to break free of my hold.I wasn't going to let her go.None of this made sense.Was the Planet lying to me?Why can't she stay here, and what does she mean by not staying 'here'?

"Aeris, please just calm down.It's alright, I'm here."I loosened my grip on her wrists and allowed her to sit up.Her normally brilliant eyes had lost all of their light, and I could tell she was hurting deeply inside from something which I decided not to question at the moment.

"Hold me, Cloud, don't ever let me go," she whispered as she fell into my arms, crying softly.I held her tight, trying to grasp an understanding of what she was telling me.I didn't care at that moment.All I cared about was her, and nothing was going to take her away from me, not then, not ever…….

-----------------------------------------------

After Red had taken off to Cosmo Canyon to monitor the situation with the Lifestream, Tifa had informed Cid, Barret, and Vincent about the condition at hand.Since then, slight tremors had begun to shake the northern continent, originating within the depths of the crater, home of Holy.They were weak at first; only felt by small animals and birds.But they soon intensified, and had spread from the northern continent to all across the Midgar Area, as well as the Gold Saucer.Red's theory of "Life Crisis" which he called it had been proven.Something very odd yet serious had begun to happen to the Planet.There were even many witnesses reporting spontaneous and intense eruptions of Lifestream from totally random places in the ground.Something had to be done….

"Come on, can't you go any faster?" shouted Tifa at the already annoyed golden bird.

The trio had to settle for gold chocobos, for the Highwind was currently being repaired and rebuilt by Cid and his men.They were racing across the northern continent at full speed, headed directly for the Forgotten Capital, where Tifa had a gut instinct of where Cloud would be.

"Slow down, girl, or we're not gonna even make it in one piece," shouted Barret from behind Tifa.

Another tremor rocked the earth beneath the feet of the confused animals, causing them to slow down and look around.Tifa simply rode her chocobo harder upon feeling the sudden quake.She couldn't let Cloud destroy everything they had fought so hard for over one life.Even though it was obvious to Tifa at this point that she would never have Cloud's love, she still cared about him a great deal, and didn't want to see him destroyed, or the Planet for that matter.But Red had feared that Cloud had already succeeded, and that there was nothing to be done to reverse it, except one thing….

Tifa tried not to think of the events to come, but just getting there.

How can the Planet allow this?Is it not going to do anything about Cloud's actions?Surely it knows what is happening to it and why…

_ _

Tifa's thoughts were interrupted by another tremor, this one being much more powerful.The three jockeys were thrown from the chocobos as the birds lost their balance and warked loudly in confusion.

"Damn, what the hell was that all about?" shouted an angry Barret.

"Cloud sure has gone overboard this time.I can't believe he would actually go this far, that damned imbecile," remarked Cid, still lying on the grass.

"Come on, get up, we have to get there.You heard Red at Cosmo Canyon, this instability is getting worse every second, and will result in the death of everyone living here within twelve hours if something isn't done!" screamed Tifa.

"Alright, I say we move out then!" shouted Cid as he stood up.

-------------------------------------------------

Somewhere below the surface of the Planet, two gleaming eyes opened.A form soon materialized around the eyes.

"It is time," a soft voice said…..

How is it so far? I became a bit blank on this chapter, if you didn't notice.Anyhow, I hope you're still interested, because the next (final) chapter is going to be good.Trust me, the ending probably isn't what you are expecting, but I've had it planned for some time now.What's going to be the result out of all this, is everyone going to die along with the Planet, or will someone or something intervene?Find out in the final chapter!Email any comments/suggestions/flames to [ozzman547@aol.com][1].Peace.

Signed Ry….

   [1]: mailto:ozzman547@aol.com



	6. Parting

A Wing and a Prayer

An original work of FF7 fanfiction by Ry (OzZMaN)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The only way to love anything is to realize that it might be lost."

--G. K. Chesterton

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

# Chapter 6

_Return to your place of origin, my child._

_ _

_"Where?"_

_ _

_The city of your ancestors, the place where Planet's presence surrounds everything._

_ _

_"The Forgotten City?"_

_ _

_Yes.You don't have much time; Planet is weakening.Soon all will be lost._

_ _

_"Who are you?"_

_ _

_Go now, you mustn't delay…_

_ _

_"Wait, what about Cloud?I can't just leave him, not after what he's been through!"_

_ _

A white light came before Aeris and blinded her mind.A peacefulness, a serenity beyond comparison existed here.Aeris felt this even in her deep state of sleep, and knew where she was.

_This land awaits you, as does your mother._

_ _

The voice was beautiful, calm, and gentle.It came from all sides of her, and seemed to envelope her in a loving blanket.She thought she was in heaven, but soon realized that Cloud wasn't here.And wouldn't be here, either.She knew what was happening as well.Her resurrection had been a test of love.The Planet tested Cloud's love for her by granting her life once again, and by doing so put itself at great risk.Surely Cloud and her were predestined to be together because of this, and she was anxious to see what Planet had in store for the two of them….

The light then faded and she was returned to reality.

_Wake up, dear, _she heard the tender voice say again, just as her eyes slowly opened.

------------------------------------------

I looked around the Forgotten Capital where Aeris and myself had apparently washed up.Nothing unusual about it, with the exception of slight tremors that had begun to hit at regular intervals of about every eight minutes.Aeris had passed out in my arms a few hours earlier, and slept ever since.I laid her underneath the only tree in the entire city, right near the lake where we had returned from the Lifestream.I was still baffled as to why she had started talking in a crazy manner about how she couldn't stay with me, how by doing this I was killing everyone.It was beyond me, and I brushed it off, thinking she was still in shock from being alive again.At any rate, I wouldn't let her leave my side again, I was going to protect her and keep her always, until death do us part….

I looked over at the tree where Aeris had been sleeping only to find an empty space.My heart jumped into my throat where it lodged as I instinctively ran to the tree, frantically searching in all directions and desperately shouting her name.

_Not here, gone… _my mind continually shouted.I was panicked, _where did she go?_ I thought.Then, out of nowhere, what sounded like faint whispers came from within the shell house.They didn't say anything distinct, more or less just mumbles are what I made out.Slowly but cautiously, I walked towards the structure.Upon entering it, I found the fish in the center to be replaced by the familiar crystalline staircase.I knew she had to be down here, but for what I had no idea.I rushed down the long, spiraling walkway until I had reached the stepping stones, which served as a bridge across the lake.What I saw next will haunt me for the rest of my days.Looking exactly as she did on that fateful day years ago, Aeris was kneeling down on the altar, her hands clasped in prayer and her head bowed.Chills of fear shot down my spine as images of a monster with a giant blade coming down towards the innocent creature bombarded and clawed at my mind.I looked far above her head, waiting for the same scene to reoccur.Nothing.I would've been ready this time, as I had already drawn my sword and leapt across the circular pillars.Another tremor rocked the city, however, and I nearly lost my balance.I quickly jumped from the last pillar onto the altar where Aeris knelt.The tremor must've interrupted her, for she looked up at me and opened her emerald green eyes.

"Cloud, what are you doing here?" she asked, as if she expected me to have not followed her.

"I've come to get you, Aeris.We're going home.Why did you run out on me like that, you nearly gave me a heart attack."

"My home is here Cloud, within the Planet, in the Promised Land where I belong.I….I can't stay on the Planet anymore, Cloud.I have to return to the Lifestream and restore its balance.If I don't, the whole Planet will perish, including yourself."

Then it hit me.All at once, I saw what was happening.Planet had tricked me, and made me believe in something that it knew could not happen without a catch.So many emotions coursed through my nerves at that point, and I simply didn't know what to think of all this.I felt furious, deceived, hurt, and confused.I couldn't let Aeris go, not a second time, I swore to myself that it wouldn't happen, and now I am once again powerless to do anything.She's making this decision herself though, isn't she?What right to I have to interfere?If the Planet truly is dying, then I can't stop her.

"Cloud, stop!"

I turned around at the recognizable voice from behind.There, to my surprise, stood Tifa, Barret, and Cid.I soon noticed Red come galloping down the stairway shortly after Tifa shouted.

"Tifa, what are you doing here?Stop what?"

"This is the end," panted Red, "Aeris has been revived, and we're too late."

"There must be something we can do," Tifa replied, "Cloud, do you realize what is happening?"

I answered honestly, and with great remorse at what I had come to understand.I took for granted all that I had to pursue something else, and at the would-be cost of everything I ever fought for.But, I was in love.I had never in my life had these types of feelings for anyone, and I simply didn't know how to react to them.I'm not one to give up easily, either.All I knew was that I was in love with Aeris, and that I couldn't live without her, so that's why I did what I did.I had to know for sure if it was over, which it wasn't, obviously.

"I do understand, Tif, but you have to understand something as well.Now that I've seen Aeris alive again, I'm simply not going to lose her again, no matter what the cost.I won't allow it to happen; I'll fight to the death with anything that tries to take her away from me."

"Cloud, come up here," Aeris interrupted.

I turned back towards my love and slowly approached her.She was now standing up, looking upon my face as if searching for something.She reached out and touched my cheek with her fingertips.I stepped closer to her.Her eyes began to sparkle in the light, reflecting the tears that were now forming.

"I love you, Cloud, with all my being.But there is a special place set aside for you and I within the Lifestream.I know it exists, because I've felt it in my conversations with the Planet.The Planet didn't deceive you, Cloud, but only wanted to see if a human being was capable of feeling such incredible affection toward another, yet be willing to sacrifice everything for the chance at being with that person forever.You passed with flying colors, Cloud, and now you and I will be together forever, in a different place, in a much better place.But that place isn't here or now, but later, when you return to the Planet as well.I must return now, or the Lifestream, along with the Planet, will die."

I took her words seriously, but they nonetheless penetrated my heart and the very depths of my soul.It was obvious to me now that nothing could be done, that nothing I could say or do would dissuade her from going back.But she told me we would be together again, in a special place, for the both of us.Still, I had to live the rest of my pathetic existence in the absence of her presence.

"I….I don't know what to say, Aeris.You complete my life, you make it whole, but without you I am nothing, wasted, part of me is missing.How am I to live the rest of my years on this Planet without you nearby?I can't do it, Aeris, I just can't part with you again…."

"But Cloud, our parting is only temporary.And I will always be nearby you, Cloud.Part of me lives in you.Your feelings for me Cloud have given me something to be hopeful for.Our intertwining destinies, continually mirroring each other; me saving the Planet from Meteor, you destroying Sephiroth.We each had a mission, and now our mission is to be together until the end of time.But not right at this moment.Life is nothing but a series of moments, and then it is gone, and in death begins a whole new adventure, encompassed in a different world with new beginnings, and new moments to relish.There are no ends in death, only beginnings, and what is begun will last an eternity.That's why I am hopeful, Cloud.Hopeful for that time to come, and it will.I promise you, Cloud, we will be together forever, in our place, within the safe protection of the Planet.Our spirits will become one, and we will never die."

Her words touched my soul, and almost immediately I became comforted, when I thought that there was no chance of my ever being normal again.She promised me, and I trust her with my life.I looked back for reassurance from my comrades, and they all stood on, wearing masks of certainty.As I looked back upon my love, I walked to her and kissed her, one last time, one last moment.Then, Lifestream began to creep from within the ground, and slowly surrounded us.I pulled back and stepped away just as the green wisps of energy swirled closer to Aeris.She was smiling, smiling at me, even when the end was imminent.As I watched, a figure appeared behind her, a beautiful figure, in the shape of a woman, with two glowing white angel wings attached to her back, along with a pair of peculiar yet breathtakingly gleaming eyes.She smiled at me, then down at Aeris.As she touched Aeris, two beautiful, feather-coated wings sprouted from Aeris' back. _She truly was an angel, _I thought. The Lifestream snaked its way around Aeris' body, and an incandescent green light grew around the altar.When it vanished, her body fell, lifeless.Her spirit flew, with the angel, back to the Promised Land, back within the Lifestream, back to a place where I cannot see her, hear her, touch her, or be with her.But I will always love her.I jumped forward and caught her lifeless form as it slowly pitched forward just as it had when Sephiroth had taken her away from me the first time.The tears began pouring from my eyes upon seeing her still, unresponsive form.I leaned my head over her body and rested it upon her chest.

"Aeris…." I whispered softly.

# Epilogue

Before me, two glowing eyes looked for the love mine showed.The eyes, his blue shrines that contain within them the knowledge and wisdom of my ancestors, the ones that emit a brilliance unimaginable, the ones I fell in love with at first glance.Now that the light in my eyes is fading, his are searching for an answer.It hurts me deeply to leave him, knowing he truly feels he has nothing without me.I am simply another trifling creature on this Planet, caught up in the cycle of life.I return now to the Promised Land, to my mother, to my ancestors.But I will never forget about Cloud, nor give up waiting for him.He will make it here eventually, and when he does we will be reunited, spending the rest of time together, in the comfort of each other's arms, without fear of death to tear us apart as it has now.But, for us, in death lies life….

-----------------------------------------

At the far corner of the universe, in a small spiral galaxy, there lies a medium-sized star.And one of its satellites, a green and insignificant planet, lives the last cycles of its life.Within it, there is energy, snaking its way throughout the veins of the meek planet, acting as its blood, keeping it nourished and maintaining the life which lives upon it.In the vastness of that energy, a swirling mass of green tendrils, two pair of eyes can be seen floating together.One pair is as green as emeralds, brighter than the energy itself.The other is bluer than blue, a brilliance to which the likes of no one has ever seen, such as the crystal clear blue of an ocean, shining the powerful lifeforce they contain.Any turn or any course this energy decides to take, the two pairs of eyes are always intertwined, never for one second straying from the other.

THE END

_So, is the outcome acceptable? I found the last chapter to be the most interesting, but some of it might sound a bit hurried, because believe me I was ready to finish this one.I think I'll stick to single-part fics for quite a while actually.There's two more fics I already have all the ideas for that I'm about to start writing, but after a short break from this one.Please read and review this one along with the other 5 chapters, because it gives me a chance to at least see how people are responding to my work.If you have any comments/suggestions/flames, send them to [ozzman547@aol.com][1].Later…_

_ _

_Signed Ry….._

   [1]: mailto:ozzman547@aol.com



End file.
